


he thought of cars

by keithundead



Series: Sugar Baby Nickle AU [2]
Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Aftermath, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Post-Slash, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keithundead/pseuds/keithundead
Summary: he thought of cars,and where,where to drive them,who to drive them with,but there,there was no one.
Relationships: Nick Jonas/Kyle Knight
Series: Sugar Baby Nickle AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956694
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	he thought of cars

"I told you, I don't _do_ that."

He pushes the fifty dollar bill in Nick's hand back, yet still scooting closer to him in their shared space to plant another deep kiss on him.

Nick rolls his eyes at him, reaching over him and putting the bill on Kyle's nightstand. While he does this, Kyle gets a whiff of his cologne again and pulls him closer. His arms are wrapped around Nick's single one, face nuzzled in his neck, trying to catch more of the scent. This leads to Nick wrapping his arm around Kyle, moving him to where his back was against his chest. They tighten their embrace.

"'A good job should never go unnoticed.'" Nick says, as if Kyle is supposed to know what he's on about.

Kyle laughs, "what?"

"my father used to say that." he presses a kiss to Kyle's temple. "means you have to own your good work, and learn to accept opportunities and blah blah blah." In between each "blah," he kisses Kyle, holding him snuggly in his arms as if he's afraid Kyle would slip free.

"So what we did was 'good work?'" Kyle giggles at the kisses, trying to (unsuccessfully) squirm away.

"The best i've ever experienced." the sound of Kyle laughing makes him… smile? No, he can't be smiling at that. That's weird. Even for what Nick is planning to do with him afterwards… it's weird.

"You must have low standards." Kyle says.

"No, just know a good fuck when I have one."

Nick's learned, very recently, that anything following the word "good" when it came to Kyle made the boy blush all over, made him practically melt at his touch. Especially when "my" came before "good." He liked that a lot.

Kyle sighs, automatically pushing himself back against Nick at the compliment. 

"Why do you keep giving me money?"

This time Nick doesn't know what to say. he did give him a hundred dollar bill with his number on it when they first met, when they met up for dinner, and a fifty just now when they finished having sex. Nick's face goes red, not knowing why he suddenly felt so embarrassed about the topic, he just knows that it feels right. He settles for that as an answer.

"I dunno," he gulps, "just feels right."

Kyle wonders if this is all some elaborate way to make them hook up again in the future. He thinks Nick is a decent guy, wouldn't go through the trouble of bribing Kyle into more sex, but he's always been skeptical of rich people. Why do they not care about money? What makes them wanna spend it on emo college twinks in their spare time? Is it a kink or something? It's weird, Kyle thinks. Very weird.

"Okay." Kyle decides not to push further, keeping his opinions to himself. He doesn't mind getting handed money for being hot. That's Nick's prerogative.

They stay in silence for a while. Nick occasionally rubs Kyle's chest in between deep kisses to his neck. Kyle sighs in content, feeling like a cat having it's stomach rubbed. He feels vulnerable and safe at the same time, he feels like he could stay there, with Nick, forever if he didn't have class in the morning.

"Shit. Class." he looks at the clock on his nightstand. It was two in the morning.

Nick does nothing but add an "mm?" in response, hands busy messing with the space between Kyle's nipple piercing. It makes Kyle flinch for a second, having to fight back a moan. He really needs the rest, because he's behind on class work and knows there's going to be some big lecture tomorrow- he just can't afford to sleep through it.

"You should, um," he groans as Nick plays with his chest more, "you should go."

Nick stops his hand. "Oh." he unravels himself from their embrace, stretches, then reaches for his pants and underwear on the floor.

"Sorry about that."

"No worries," Nick is fastening the buttons on his shirt now. Kyle catches a glimpse at a tattoo that says "mercy" in curvy letters. He thinks it's funny, because Nick sure didn't have any to spare on Kyle tonight. "You have my number right?"

Kyle nods, subconsciously biting his lip at the size of Nick's biceps. No wonder he was able to carry him through the door.

"I'll be in meetings from eight to ten, so i'll text you after that." he presses another kiss to Kyle's forehead after making his promise.

Meetings? so that's how he's getting his money. Strange. Kyle could barely listen during school, he'd be in hell if he'd been studying for a business degree.

"Yeah, sure."

"I'm serious, I wanna hear from you again."

This time, Kyle smiles.


End file.
